The Quest for the Magic Sword
by Scartiger
Summary: Only the fabled Magic Sword has the power to stop Kronos, who is rising and getting stronger! Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia set off on a quest to find the hidden shards of the Magic Sword, and then put it together. Please read and reveiw! Ty :P
1. The Sea of Monsters Again?

The Quest for the Magic Sword

**Part 1: The Sea of Monsters… Again??**

_This is my first time making a story so don't be too mad if I make mistakes!!!!!_

It all started when I accepted a quest from Mr.D, but I had no idea what it could be! I had no idea what this quest had in store for me… first of all when Chiron told us that Kronos was getting stronger, and soon he would be free of his prison in the golden sarcophagus. He said that the only way to stop him would be to find a magical sword, but it had been shattered to pieces long ago, and the pieces were scattered around the world. The first shard was located in… you guessed it, the Sea of Monsters!

This time, we hoped our boat wouldn't get smashed to pieces by the two monsters guarding the Sea of Monsters. We set off at sunrise the next day (we being Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and I).

"Ok let's get going!" Annabeth said as we set off on our adventure. The sun was out and we thought all was going to go well, but then…

"MAELSTROM!" Grover shouted as he took another munch from one of his many soda cans. The maelstrom was huge, and we knew we were entering the Sea of Monsters. The area was familiar, plus I was stronger than before.

I willed the water to rise, "Yaaaa!!!" the currents of the maelstrom changed, leading us around it. That was taken care of, but we still had the two monsters to take care of. Thalia brought down a huge line of lighting that struck one of them right in… ow.

"One down, one to go," Thalia said as she steered as far as she could from that horrid thing. Suddenly(wow de je vu) one of its heads picked me up. Like last time, I uncapped Riptide and slashed behind me, cutting one of its eyes out. "Ooh that's gotta hurt," Grover said from below, just before the eye fell into his mouth. I tried not to look.

Anyways, I looked up and stabbed behind me with Riptide. The monster roared with rage and pain and dropped me onto the boat. We hurriedly steered away from the monster and escaped, Grover still gagging from his… little treat… Then we saw something very, very, scary.

**Woah what could it be? Plz rate and help me if I suck…heh**


	2. Dragon Cove

The Quest for the Magic Sword

Part 2: Dragon Cove

_Last story was way too short now I know how long it should be…: P_

We all stared in awe as a huge island loomed above us.

"Let's go explore maybe the shard is here..." Annabeth said as we started toward the cave.

At first we heard a low growl... Then a huge one that shook the ground. Grover and I got knocked to our feet, and then a HUGE dragon (uh oh) stepped out of the cove. The impact of its steps threw all of us off our feet.

"ROAR!!!!" The dragon roared. It was very different from the other dragon we faced before at the summit of the mountain of despair. This dragon had only 1 head, and it was much bigger than the other one. It was red, and its eyes were very old… very, very old. It stared at me intensely and then I noticed something on its forehead- a shard!

"Hey Annabeth is that a shard of the magic sword?" I asked and she nodded.

Thalia took out her spear and then sent a bolt of lighting out of it. The dragon dodged it easily, and then a breath of fire came out. I took out my shield that my half- brother Tyson made for me and jumped in the way.

"Thanks so much Percy," Thalia smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I glanced over at Annabeth and I thought I saw a bit of… jealousy in her eyes. I didn't have the time to think about it because just then Grover tried to soothe the dragon with an awful song but it only made it madder than before. It stomped its foot and Riptide fell out of my pocket. I picked the pen up and uncapped it. I jumped up and slashed down. Ouch, I cut its toenail.

"ROOOOOARR!!!!!!!"

I kept on slashing and finally… its toenail fell off.

"There's no way we can fight this thing!" I said as the dragon shot another breath of fire at me, almost burning the back side of my pants off. Thalia shot it with lighting, Annabeth stabbed its foot with her knife (hell it was big), and Grover tried to play another song. I kicked him in the gut and he stopped.

"S-sorry…" Grover said, clutching his guts, "I feel nausea coming…"

The dragon swiped its paw down and slammed me into a tree. Thalia tried to climb onto its leg and got shook off. Then a flash of inspiration came to me.

"Thalia, use your lighting to hit the dragon's forehead! Maybe that will get it off!"

"Right, Percy!" Thalia said as she readied herself for a blast of lighting. Her long spear charged itself, and then BOOM the huge bolt of lighting hit the dragon's forehead and knocked the magical shard fell clean off and dropped onto the ground. The bad thing was it dropped right between the dragon's two legs. I rushed in as fast as I could, and then rolled through its legs, picking up the shard on the way.

"Hurry, let's get the hell out of here!" I shouted as we all rushed toward the boat. The dragon pursued us all the way and when we got there it blasted fire out of its mouth, directed at our ship.

"No!!" I made the water rise up and make an enormous shield, and the fire smashed into it and disintegrated. We got into the boat and sailed off.

One thing we forgot: dragons can fly!

"Aw man that thing just won't give up will it?!" Grover said. It quickly caught up with us and sent a blast of fire at us. I sent another water shield to block it. Then the dragon flew low and slashed at our ship. I looked down over the edge of our ship and saw a huge gash, and water was rushing in!

"Oh no! We're sinking! We're all gonna die!!!"

"Grover shut up!"

"Ok sorry Percy."

Then for some odd reason the dragon flew back to its island.

"It must not be able to fly too far away from its territory, thank the gods" Annabeth said. But the ship in fact was sinking!

"How are we gonna fix this ship?!" Grover cried.

"Let's put seaweed on it!" I offered.

"Ummm this better work, Percy," Thalia said. I took some seaweed from the water and placed it onto the long scratch marks on our ship. Then Thalia used lighting to stick it onto place. I willed the water in our boat to rise and fall back into the ocean. We were safe!

Then we looked at the horizon and saw the sunset. It was… so romantic. I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me. I think I blushed. For a long time, we stared at each other, smiling. It felt so warm to be alone with Annabeth.

"Ok c'mon Seaweed Brain, let's get some sleep," and with that, Annabeth fell asleep. I stared at the water for a long time, and then drifted off too.

The next morning, I sent an Iris- Message to Chiron.

I told him about Dragon Cove and the dragon and how we got the shard. Then he told me where to go next.

"So, where next, Percy?" Grover asked me as soon as he woke up.

"We're going to Egypt," I replied, watching as our hippocampi got ready to take us all the way there.

**Hopefully this story is better than last time! **


	3. The Great Pyramid

The Quest for the Magic Sword

Part 3: The Great Pyramid

_They just keep getting longer and longer... _

"Wahoo! Yeah!" I shouted as we sped off towards the Middle East on our hippocampi. It was really fun, going at top speed on a hippocampi.

"We're almost there; wow these things are fast," Thalia said as her hippocampi did a jump in the air. I could see the pyramids from here. They were so big in real life!

"What's that??" Grover pointed up to the sky. As we looked up I could see a huge monster flying around a pyramid. As we got closer I could see it had enormous eagle wings and the body of a lion. I didn't need to see its head to know it was a-

"Griffin!" Annabeth shouted, "Wow look at these pyramids!!! The architecture is amazing!"

Just then the griffin spotted us and came flying toward us.

"Aaah! I'm scared!"

"Grover, you're always scared," Thalia said as she ducked a swipe from the griffin.

"I don't think that thing likes us!" I said as we all ran towards the pyramid, hoping to find cover. We ducked into the entrance and I smashed into a steel door blocking the entrance into the pyramid.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head.

"How do we open this door?" Annabeth said, "Hmmm… griffins protect treasures and tombs… Aha I think we have to kill it to open this door!"

"Ok then sounds easy enough to me," I jumped out and attacked the griffin with a blast of water. The griffin swooped down, only to get a blast of lighting fry it into oblivion. Ok, maybe it wasn't oblivion yet, but we had almost defeated it. Then it did something unexpected: it let out a loud cry. Then nothing. The griffin waited. Nothing. Waited. Then, all of sudden four more cries replied, and four more griffins appeared before us.

"I can kill one griffin but not five at the same time!!!" I exclaimed as they all attacked us. Grover played a song and prickly vines entangled 2 of the griffins. Thalia sent a blast of lighting from behind me and paralyzed a griffin. I went in, slashed, and the griffin disappeared in a flash of green light. 1 down, 4 to go.

The vines squeezed the griffins hard but they escaped, needles poking out from every part of their bodies. I sent a jet of water as hard as I could and defeated one of the griffins. Annabeth put on her cap of invisibility and took out 2 of the 3 remaining griffins with her knife thingy.

"Only 1 griffin left, guys!" Thalia said as she sent a bolt of lighting at the last griffin. The griffin dodged the lighting, swooped down, and picked Thalia up.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" she screamed, looking down.

"Don't look down, we'll save you!" Grover shouted up. We all knew Thalia was still afraid of heights. Thalia squeezed her eyes shut and took some deep breaths. Then sparks flew all around her. And just about when the griffin was flying out of sight a huge ball of lighting enveloped Thalia and the griffin. The griffin disintegrated in green light and Thalia fell down, down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Thalia screamed as she fell. I ran over to save her and held my arms out ready for her to fall into my arms. Instead, she slammed into my back and sent me face first into the sand.

"Oops sorry Percy, heh at least you saved me," Thalia said, getting off of my back.

"It's ok," I spit some sand out of my mouth, "Yuck."

Then we heard a rumbling sound and the steel door slide aside and revealed the entrance to a huge cavernous pyramid. Then I noticed that the pyramid was bigger than any other in sight. It was the Great Pyramid!

Our footsteps echoed around the pyramid as we went inside. It was really dark, so we had to hold hands so we wouldn't get lost. Grover took my hand, I took Annabeth's, and she took Thalia's. We walked down a hallway for what seemed like an eternity until the hallway split into 2 paths.

"Which path should we take?" I asked.

"Split up, Grover you go with Percy, I'll go with Annabeth," Thalia said. I let go of Annabeth's hand (a bit reluctantly) and set off to the right with Grover. I looked around and saw that the path we were taking was dimly lit with torches… how weird. We kept on walking and walking until we heard a shrill scream echo from behind us. Grover and I ran towards the sound and when we got to the 2 paths we went left. The screaming got closer and we saw Annabeth and Thalia confronting a mummy.

"Whoa is that really a mummy?" Grover asked as the mummy slowly walked towards us.

"Run!" I shouted. The mummy cocked its head towards me. Suddenly I couldn't move. "Why can't I move?!" Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover pulled me back towards the two paths, but the mummy was still on our tail, slowly but steadily heading towards us.

"Down the other way!" Grover shouted as we headed down the lit hallway.

"Phew we've lost the mummy, and I can move again!" I said as we kept on walking.

When we got to the end we saw a huge sarcophagus in the middle of an even bigger room than the entrance room. Thank the gods it wasn't golden…

Suddenly, a giant axe swung down and nearly cut my head off.

"Woah!" I said as the axe swung again, "It's a booby trap!"

"I've always wondered why they call it a 'booby' trap… Uhhh… Whatever…" Grover said as 2 more axes swung down. Spikes protruded from the walls and shot out at us. The statues started bellowing fire out of their mouths.

"Ahhh! What the hell is so special about this sarcophagus?!" I asked as a spike pinned me to the wall.

Annabeth managed to get to the sarcophagus and take a good look at it.

"It looks like we'll need a key!" Just as Annabeth said that, the mummy appeared at the entranceway and approached us.

"Oh great…" Thalia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok! I've had enough of this mummy!!!" I took out Riptide and slashed it in half. "Wow that was too easy…" Then in place of where the mummy just was there was a key. I picked the golden and red trimmed key up and threw it to Annabeth. "Here!" I said as she caught it.

Annabeth took the key and opened the sarcophagus. She reached in and took out- a shard of the Magical Sword!

"Yes! We got it! So now what?"

"RUUUN!" Grover shouted, pointing up to the ceiling, which was collapsing! We ran for our lives, and we reached the exit just as the steel door began to close. We all jumped through the entrance and made it outside.

"Phew, so we got 2 shards of the magical sword…" Thalia said as we walked back to our hippocampi waiting for us. Suddenly, a blast of sand smacked me into the ground.

"What was that?" I asked, and as if in reply, a sandstorm whipped up and smacked me into the ground again.

"Sandstorm!" Grover shouted. "Run!" We ran as fast as we could, with the sandstorm getting bigger and bigger; we were almost to the beach… SPLASH! We fell into the water, got picked up by the hippocampi, and rode away, leaving the raging sandstorm behind us.

I shook sand out of my hair as I got another golden drachma ready for an I- M. This time, it was Mr. D who replied.

"Hello Mr. D, where's Chiron?"

"Well, there's a slight problem back here in Camp Half- Blood, so most of the campers are taking care of it."

"And what are you doing?"

"Drinking tea."

"…Umm ook so where next?"

"Don't ask me I have no idea."

"What?!?!?"

"Well, if you really want to know then you'll have to come back to Camp Half- Blood and ask Chiron."

"Ugh fine."

"Oh, and will you fix the problem while your at it? I think you would be able to calm your brothers down."

"My… brothers?" As soon as I said it I realized what was happening. I ended the Iris- Message and told the others.

"We have to go back to Camp Half- Blood and ask Chiron where to go next… and we have to calm down some cyclops there, too." And with that, we sped off towards Long Island.

**Yay cyclops! Or are they bad… Ummm… ook…**


	4. The Underwater Forge

The Quest for the Magic Sword

Part 4: The Underwater Forge

_Hope u like this one! Please R&R! ___

"Look! There's Camp Half- Blood!" Grover pointed at the camp that was engulfed in fire.

We dismounted our hippocampi and ran off towards the big house. Then I saw the problem: about ten or more giant cyclopses using enormous arrows and bows to destroy Camp Half- Blood. Campers were running around screaming and trying to slash and stab at the cyclops impenetrable skin.

"Um, cyclops? Um, wasup bro's??" I said as I cautiously approached the cyclops.

"Whut do you want, human," One of the cyclops said, eyeing me closely, its bow notched at my face.

"Um… I'm a son of Poseidon?" I said. "And I order you to stop destroying Camp Half- Blood?"

"Ha we will not listen to you, foolish human," The cyclops said.

"Why are you attacking Camp Half- Blood?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"That is not your business!" the cyclops spat in my face. I drew Riptide and held it out in front of me. The cyclops retreated a little bit. I walked closer. "Ok fine! Orders from Luke!" The cyclops said.

"Luke…" Annabeth's face darkened. "Where is he!"

"That I will not tell you!" The cyclops shouted and fired his bow. I couldn't see who he aimed it at but right after I felt a searing pain in my arm. I looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of it.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped.

"Here-," Grover pulled the arrow out.

"OOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" I shouted, and Thalia started dragging me towards the pond. When my feet touched the water, I instantly felt better, and the wound started healing.

"So you really are the son of Poseidon…" Another cyclops said.

"Yes I am so now will you listen to me??"

"We will stop attacking Camp Half- Blood under one condition: all four of you are to come with us to the Underwater Cyclops Forge," the biggest cyclops said.

Without thinking I replied, "Sure of course," I wanted to see Tyson for real so badly.

I asked for a moment and then went to go see Chiron. He thanked me for saving the camp and told me where to go next.

"So this is what the Underwater Forge is like…" Annabeth looked around at the huge fortress- like building. When we got inside it was so hot. Everywhere was magma and cyclops and blades and shields and armor and lots of other stuff.

"TYSON! HI!" I shouted to a cyclops I hadn't seen in a long time. Then I realized he was in the bathroom. "Oh um sorry, you should really build a door for that restroom you know…"

"Hi Percy," Tyson said without smiling. A bit odd…

"How ya doing?" I said as Tyson finished up washing his hands.

"Oh fine." He looked like he was almost crying.

"Um, Tyson is everything all right?"

"Yes."

"…" I took a step closer. Tyson just stood there. Suddenly the cyclops behind me grabbed me by the neck, and the other cyclops grabbed Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth. Tyson started sobbing.

"HA!" A familiar, sinister voice said.

As the person stepped forward out of the shadows, I was filled with rage, "LUKE!!!" He wasn't dead, though I had hoped he would be after that fall on the Mountain of Despair.

"See, I'm not dead, ha!"

"What did you do to Tyson, Luke!"

"Oh nothing, I just threatened to kill you if he didn't… play along."

I reached inside my pocket and uncapped Riptide. I slashed behind me and the cyclops jumped back.

"You idiotic cyclops! You forgot to disarm them!" Luke shouted as he took out Backbiter.

I slashed down and Luke parried, sending me back and slamming into one of the cyclops's stomachs. I quickly leaped forward and Luke stabbed at me, and I slashed again. Luke dodged and stabbed again, this time I blocked it and kicked him in the nuts.

"That's…not…fair…play…" he said. By now the whole forge of cyclops had gathered to watch us. Even Tyson was a bit happier now that I was winning. As he slashed and I blocked, over and over again, I thought back to one of our first lessons, where he had shown me how to disarm the opponent in combat. I felt a surge of power and I tried the technique, and a moment later, Backbiter clanged onto the floor, and I had my sword at his chest, just like the first time. Thalia, Grover, and Tyson were cheering, but Annabeth just stood there looking sad. I thought about it, and picked Backbiter up. I lowered my sword.

"Get out of here, and don't come back," I said fiercely, and thrust Backbiter back into Luke's hands. He walked off into the water and disappeared. All around me was silence. Then cheering.

Annabeth walked up to me, out of the crowd, "Thanks. We can still get him back…" She smiled, and I smiled back.

"That was awesome Percy!!!" Tyson ran up to me and squished me with a hug.

"Thanks."

"Oh um, I'm sorry about letting you into that trap."

"That's ok, it's always good to have a little battle and beat the hell out of Luke every once in a while," I hugged Tyson back.

"I still you should've killed him, but oh well, that's that. So where is that next piece of the Magic Sword?" Thalia said.

"Right here, in the Underwater Forge," I said. "What a coincidence, eh?" And with that, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Tyson and I started searching. I explained our quest to Tyson, and he presented a sword to Grover, just as a gift.

"Wow thanks Tyson," Grover said as he played around with the blade.

"Hey look I think I found it!" Tyson exclaimed as he held up a shining shard that he had pulled out of a furnace. But then, one of the giant cyclopses that we had completely forgotten about pushed Tyson out of the way, and snatched the shard.

"After that cyclops!!!" Tyson shouted angrily. We all ran after the cyclopses, and I got ready to blast water at ones butt. SPLASH. The shard flew out of the cyclops's hand and I did a flip in the air (yay) and grabbed the shard.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" I lead my friends out of the forge and we got picked up by our hippocampi and rode away.

"Congratulations, you have three shards now, and you defeated Luke again." Chiron put his hand on my shoulder.

"How many shards are there, exactly?"

"Ten."

"Wow that's a lot."

"I believe you can do it, Percy."

"Thanks."

"And the next location is… the Tower of Monsters."

"And where is that located?"

"In the Underworld."

"OMG."

**Wow the Underworld, how scary!!!!**


	5. The Tower of Monsters

The Quest for the Magic Sword

Part 5: The Tower of Monsters

_I'm gonna have to add chapters more slowly now cause of school, sorry guys. _

"Thanks for the rides, Blackjack," I waved goodbye to a couple of pegasus. It was sunset already and we were at the entrance to the Underworld. As I stepped in I felt a shiver go down my spine and looked around me. Even more spirits were here than last time.

"Wow…" Thalia said.

"Hey, I know you kids, you're the ones who died in the bathtub!" Charon said as we walked up to the counter.

"What is this guy talking about?!" Thalia whispered to me.

"SHHHHH," I told her. "Can we go in or do we have to pay again?"

"First tell me what the heck you're doing here again," Charon asked us.

"Well… We have to get to the Tower of Monsters… Any idea where that is?" I asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you'll never get out of there alive!!! Oh well, you're gonna die anyways. Oh wait! You're already dead!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you're gonna die again HAHAHAH! The Tower of Monsters is right next to the entrance to Tartarus… HAHAHAHA!!!" Charon's laugh shook the whole building.

"Umm… Ok thanks…" I said as we walked to the elevator, and with a _ding,_ the elevator doors slid shut, and we went down into the Underworld once again.

"ROOOF!!!" Cerberus barked at us with one of its three heads.

"Cerberus! Hi!" Annabeth exclaimed as she ran towards the giant dog and tried to hug him. Annabeth took something out of her pocket and gave it to Cerberus, who immediately started chewing it. "Good doggie!" Annabeth said. "Come on, let's go!" She said to us and waved goodbye to Cerberus.

We walked the same path we took before and ended up at the entrance of a long hallway that led into a gigantic room with the entrance of Tartarus and the Tower of Monsters in it.

"Wow no monster attacks yet, that's a record," I said as we cautiously walked toward the end.

"There it is! The Tower of Monsters!" Annabeth pointed to a humongous building right behind the pit. We walked through the doorway, carefully stepping around the pit. I could hear the evil voices coming from Tartarus…

"So this is it," Grover said. This floor of the tower was covered in green slime… Yucky. Suddenly a monster detached itself from the gooey walls and attacked us!

"Woah!" I dodged a blast of goo and drew Riptide. From behind me, Thalia sent a burst of lighting. Annabeth threw her knife- sword thing with deadly accuracy and Grover played a song on his pipes. A moment later, the goo monster burst into flames and I slashed it in half. It tried to regenerate but the flames spread and disintegrated the goo. A ladder appeared out of nowhere and we walked up to the next floor.

"Phew, it's just a plain room, no goo," Thalia said. The ceiling was 100% gold, and the walls were decorated with torches. Carved into the wooden torches were pictures of strange creatures with three eyes instead of two. BOOM! Out of a limestone door I hadn't noticed before a giant stone golem rushed into the room. I tried to stab it with Riptide but the celestial bronze couldn't penetrate the stone skin of the golem. I was sent back flying into the granite walls.

"How do we kill it?" I shouted as the golem punched the area where I just was. The whole room shook and Grover was knocked off his feet. I sent a blast of water at it but that only made it look shinier. From behind me a blast of lighting in the form of a flickering ball bounced off the stone of the monster. It had three eyes, I noticed.

Grover played a little tune and a steel hammer appeared magically in front of me.

"Ah! A hammer!" I exclaimed as I picked up the heavy weapon. I raised it above me head and banged it against the golem's head. A big CRACK told us that I had defeated it.

Just as I suspected, a ladder appeared.

"It's sooo long aaah!!!" Grover sighed after about 5 minutes of climbing the ladder.

He kept on complaining over and over and over… Oh god.

We soon got to the top (after like, what, and hour?) and I stepped through the hole onto what seemed like a mile off the ground if you looked out of a window shaped like a square in the side of the room.

And a skeleton wearing some kind of robe that was green stood in front of us. It took a step forward and I got Riptide ready.

Suddenly, as fast as lighting, the skeleton ran around the room until it was behind me, rushed forward, and grabbed Annabeth by the neck before I could even blink.

Before the other three of us could do anything, the skeleton was at the window. The window gave you a clear view of Tartarus. And so the skeleton did the unthinkable and threw Annabeth through the window, down straight and heading for the pit. I rushed to the window while Thalia gasped and then attacked the skeleton and as for Grover? He farted.

I took a deep breath, gathered all my courage (I didn't really have a lot) and jumped through the window, desperately trying to save Annabeth. She was still falling as I got closer and closer to her.

Tartarus was almost upon us as I got to her and held on to her hands.

"Percy… Why! You should've saved yourself!" she screamed.

I couldn't say anything as I tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Fear had taken over. Evil drifted from the pit, coming closer and closer.

And with that, Annabeth and I fell into the pit of Tartarus, dreaded prison of the titans, the Tower of Monster looming above us.

_**Sorry it took so long to write this one guys! I really have no explanation except for… umm writers block?? Heh, sorry anyways.**_


	6. Tartarus

The Quest for the Magic Sword

Part 6: Tartarus

_OK here goes the next one… Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus and they can't get out!_

"Percy… Percy, where are we?" Annabeth said. We were in Tartarus. I was sure of it. I was completely speechless. Annabeth and I had just fallen into a big black hole that was a jail for the nastiest beings in the universe. I rubbed my aching head and looked around. Nothing. Literally nothing. The sky was black, the ground looked like mist yet it was still solid, and there was nothing on every side. But the noises… I could hear voices from every direction, strange, distorted noises that didn't seem like English. Japanese, maybe?

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her get off the ground.

"Yes," she said shakily. I had never seen her like this before, she was whimpering every now and then. This place was evil. Pure evil, driven by fear and hate, just pure evil. I could just tell.

I looked up to try to find the crack we had come through but nothing. Just the black sky above us, a swirling mass of darkness. We were trapped deep underneath the world, yet we weren't in the world. Not anymore.

I walked around for a few steps to see if I could see anything but it was an empty place.

"Where are all the jail cell thingys that the titans are kept in?" I asked.

"I don't think it's that kind of jail, Percy. Look around. This place is jail itself even without jail cells," Annabeth replied. "How do we get out, Percy?" Her voice was a whisper that floated around until it reached my ears and then drifted away and mingled with the quiet yet loud voices of… who knows?

"I don't know… Are we stuck here forever? Is there a way out?" I said, hoping for an impossible 'yes.'

"C'mon let's look around to see if we can find… anyone else. Anything else," Annabeth started walking forward into the immense darkness. And I followed, and together we ventured forth deeper into Tartarus.

***

The skeleton slumped onto the ground and fell into pieces, then disintegrated into dust. Panting, Thalia and Grover stood very still; unable to fully understand what had just happened. Thalia put away her spear and Grover sheathed his new sword he got from Tyson. The blade gleamed in the pale light of the lanterns scattered across the room, the only mark of destruction the battle had left on the smooth unscratchable (which is not a word I know!) tower.

Cuts and bruises covered the two friends, but nothing serious.

"That… Was hard…" Grover said.

"Huh, ya think?" Thalia gestured to a scar on one of her legs that was bleeding. Then she got serious and said, "Percy and Annabeth… They…"

"I'll look for the shard and you go down and check out if you can see them," Grover said. Worried as he was for his two friends, he still needed to find the fourth shard of the Magic Sword.

Thalia hurried down the ladders and soon got to the bottom of the tower. Peering over the edge, she looked into the pit.

"I can't see anything at all! Just darkness!" Grover heard Thalia shout from below. He frowned and searched harder. Then Grover noticed the pile of dust and gulped. He reached in the pile and there it was: the fourth shard!

Pulling his hand out of the dead skeleton dust, Grover rushed back down the ladders as Thalia did and after seven minutes or so reached the bottom. Thalia was sitting on her knees near Tartarus, crying.

"Their gone, Grover, their gone!" she said sadly.

"No, no their not. They can get out of this, Thalia. Have faith in those two! They… can get out of anything."

"You think so?"  
"I know so."

"Okay then, what do we do now, Grover? Wait for them to come out? Or should we leave and get help?"

"Well, erm… Well I don't know! You're the tree!"

Thalia flashed Grover an angry look as he apologized after realizing that he had offended her.

"Then… I think we should go back. We should go to Olympus and get some god to help us. Or we could go to Camp Half- Blood and get Chiron or Mr. D to help us get them out. They might know a way…" Grover suggested.

"You sure we should leave?" Thalia asked.

"Yes!" Grover said confidently.

"Then let's go."

And with that, they sneaked past everyone in the Underworld, past Cerberus who cocked one of his heads up as they ran past him, and back up to the world of the living, where the air was fresh, and life buzzed like an angry bee.

"WHAT?!" Chiron shouted as Grover and Thalia finished their story of how Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. "They fell… into… into… into… they… fell… into…"

"Tartarus, I know. But you gotta help them!" Thalia said desperately. Could nobody help Percy and Annabeth?

"Tartarus? Thalia, nobody in the history of history as far as I know has ever gone into Tartarus, save for the titans of course, let alone come out ALIVE!" Chiron stammered. "I don't think there's anything we can do…"

"We have to think of a plan! There has to be a way!!!" Grover said. "We should… throw a rope down the pit and pull them up!"

"That's stupid!" Thalia said.

"Tartarus… Unthinkable," Chiron shook his head in despair. "Thalia, Grover, you just have to accept, they could be gone forever."

***

I felt weak in the knees.

"Percy, I can barely feel my knees, what's happening? I feel like there's a block of lead on both my shoulders, and I'm getting tired so fast… What's happening?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"I think… This place is sucking the life out of us. I'm so sleepy…" I replied.

"We have to get out of here! I wonder if Thalia and Grover have already abandoned us… After all, we are in Tartarus..."

We continued to walk forward until I heard a strange sound: a shuffle somewhere off in the distance.

A weak voice said, "Who's there… who is it?" It was a boy's voice.

Annabeth and I looked at each other in surprise. Another person?

"We won't hurt you!" I shouted, hoping the boy would hear. How long had he been here? Was he a titan in disguise?

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy!" Annabeth also shouted.

And slowly, a pale boy stepped forward. His hair was black and short, and he had a tattered old T-shirt and some ripped jeans. His shoes were covered in dust, and in his hand was a long bow.

"I- I'm Daniel. I'm a half-blood."

My eyes widened. "You're a half-blood? Really? So are we! We fell into Tartarus! Some skeleton on top of the Tower of Monsters threw her down and I tried to save her! How long have you been here?"

"A few days, probably five. This place sucks the life right out of you, I can barely stand now. I was just taking a walk in the park when this guy called Luke jumped out of nowhere and asked if I wanted to join him or something. When I refused, he attacked me, tied me up and threw me down here."

"Luke!" Annabeth and I both said simultaneously.

"You know him?"  
"Yes, he's working for Kronos," I said.

"Kronos?"

"You know, the big evil titan dude who wants to take over the universe or something."

"Right… Anyways, do you know how to get out?"

"Nope, we're as stuck as you are, Daniel," Annabeth said.

"Do you go to Camp Half- Blood?" I asked, curious. I had never seen him before.

"What's that?"

"Um… a camp. For half- bloods. We'll take you there, they can help you. They can help you survive."

"They can? All my life, monsters have attacked me and my family and we could do nothing about it until my dad, who my mom says is this guy called Hermes or something, sent me this bow in the mail as a birthday present."

Annabeth nodded. "Hermes is a god, you do know that right?"

"So it's true… My mom hasn't told me very much about Hermes…"

I coughed as I dropped to the ground, on my hands and knees.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Annabeth reached down and pulled my up onto my feet again.

My vision flickered as I nodded. I wasn't going to survive for very long. We all weren't going to survive for very long. We had to get out.

***

"So my son just fell into Tartarus?" Poseidon cocked an eyebrow at Chiron, Thalia, and Grover, who all nodded.

"This is bad." Was all he said for a long time. Then, "I'll try my best to save him… But Tartarus? What mess has he gotten himself into this time?" Poseidon sighed. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. After about a minute, they opened. "You said the two of them fell in, right?"

Chiron nodded, anxious.

"I sense three people… limping across Tartarus."

Chiron's eyes widened.

"You think it's a monster?" Thalia asked.

"Probably not, or else they wouldn't be talking," Poseidon said. "But whoever it is, we can deal with him or her. I might be able to teleport them out. But I need someone to help me from the other end, Percy, to be exact. I'm going to send and Iris- Message to him." Then Poseidon created a crystal clear sphere of water that glittered in the divine light of Olympus before him. Throwing a gold drachma in the sphere, Poseidon, Chiron, Thalia, and Grover could soon see Percy face.

Percy's face was that of surprise as Poseidon said, "Percy! Are you okay?"

"He looks awful…" Thalia muttered to Grover. Grover nodded.

"Yes I'm alright… Well kinda. Well-" Percy coughed, "-not really. This place if full of evil. It sucks the life out of you, dad!"

"That's bad… We have to get you out quickly. An Iris- Message to someone in Tartarus won't last long; we probably have a few seconds left. Listen Percy, I'm going to try to teleport you out of there, but I need your help."

Percy nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Concentrate hard on the intention to get out and use all your power. I shall try my best."

Percy nodded again and then the Iris- Message ended.

Poseidon then closed his eyes once more. "Please look away now."

Chiron, Grover, and Thalia turned away as Poseidon turned into his divine form.

The air hummed all around, and the smell of the ocean drifted into the noses of the three. And then with a flash of light, a giant ball of water appeared in the room, carrying three children.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" Grover went over and hugged me and Annabeth really hard.

I looked over at dad to see him gasping for air. Teleporting us out of Tartarus must've been really hard. And I was worn out from the feat too. I was worn out from Tartarus and everything that had happened today, and so I fell asleep right there and then.

***

"Oh Percy wake up already, you've slept for three days!" I could hear Grover faintly. I pushed myself off from the bed and yawned, well rested.

"What did ya say? Three days? Cool," Grover helped me up from the bed. I looked around to see myself in the Poseidon cabin of Camp Half- Blood.

"Cool??? I was bored as heck man!!!" Grover pretend- slapped me in the face.

"What happened to David?"

"Oh, he has found a place in the Hermes cabin and they have taken care of him. And Poseidon thanked us for letting us know about you in Tartarus. I'm so glad your safe, Percy! Oh and I got the fourth shard of the Magic Sword!" Grover waved the four shards in front of my face.

"Then let's go get the fifth one, and find the rest, and finally defeat Kronos."

_**Hope you guys liked this one, please review! Cya for now!**_


	7. The Valley of Bones

The Quest for the Magic Sword

Part 7: The Valley of Bones

_The Vaaaaaaalley of Boooooones!!! Thanks for all the reviews, peeps!_

"The Valley of Bones, eh?" Thalia said as she jumped onto one of Blackjack's friends. "And where is that located?" She looked down at Chiron.

"Near the Amazon rain forest. Er, somewhere over there at least."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "The Amazon??? And you don't even know where it is exactly!"

"Yes, yes I know oh look at the time you better set off hurry hurry!" Chiron gestured for Blackjack and the other pegasi to leave.

With a big whoosh, Blackjack's wings flapped up and then down and we set off on our adventure halfway across the world. The Amazon IS halfway across the world, right?

"Scared!" Thalia squealed as Blackjack went a few feet too high for her comfortable level.

"Blackjack, please get down lower!" I patted him on the head.

"No problem, Jack!"

"Blackjack, I know the first part of my last name is Jack and your name is Blackjack but please stop calling me that," I rolled my eyes, annoyed with the nickname Blackjack had given me.

"No problem, Perseus!"

"Dude I don't like Perseus either! Please call me PERCY!!!"

"No problem, PERCY!!!" Blackjack really liked to annoy me, didn't he.

Three days passed and we were running low on provisions when we came into site of a huge rain forest, and the air got mistier as we lowered to the ground before the Amazon Rain Forest.

A crystal clear stream lay next to us and we walked over to it and drank deeply. I splashed some of the refreshing freezing cold water on my face. Ready for the dangers that awaited us, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and I entered the Amazon Rain Forest while Blackjack and the other pegasus waited at the edge; they wouldn't need to worry about food because a conveniently placed bush with ripe berries on it stood next to the river.

"Okay, so we're in the Amazon and we have no idea where to go." Grover sighed. "Great."

"Let's just keep on walking and see what we can find," Annabeth cut through a bush with her big knife.

"Hey! Look at this!" Grover pointed at something that was white and shiny… And huge! I walked over to it and saw that the forest ended here and before us was a giant gate that was all white… and made out of BONES!

"Ew," Thalia pointed at a skull which had a spider crawling out of one of the nose holes.

We kept on walking along it to the right until we found a gap in the wall. I peered inside to see the Valley of Bones deserved its name.

Bones everywhere. The pile of bones where thicker and taller than any tree I had ever seen in my life, and they seemed to reach up into the sky.

"Woah," was all I could say. I looked over at Grover to see that he was trying to take a bone from a pile out of curiosity. "Don't touch anything! A big giant dude will come out of nowhere and massacre us, I know it!"

Grover put the bone back. "You're right, sorry."

Then I heard Annabeth say, "Um, guys, too late!" I looked over at her to see her pointing at a giant big cyclops- like monster with two giant butchers' knives sauntering over to us.

"Woah Percy I think you could cut it as a fortune teller, man!" Grover pulled out his blade. This was the only time I ever had a good chance to look at it, don't ask me why. The blade was nice and shiny, but it was red, an unusual color for a blade. The handle was delicately carved despite Tyson's big hands and the ends of the hilt curved upwards elegantly. All in all it was a magnificent sword. But looks are deceiving. That thing cut through metal like a knife through butter. It wasn't even celestial bronze though!!! I was kinda jealous, I had to admit it.

The giant slashed down with one of the knives and nearly cut my arm off. "Please don't say cut, Grover!" I dodged a kick from the giant.

"Blaaarghlblarrgblarg!!!" the giant shouted as Thalia embedded her spear into its side.

"Okay his breath really stinks," Annabeth pinched her nose, making a face.

I took my change while the giant was distracted and slashed at its head. Missing, I tried again and missed again. "I can't hit this thing!"

Now it was Grovers turn to slash and miss. But to my surprise, the metal of the blade cut through whatever was protecting the giant and made a huge gash across its chest.

"The giant must be protected against celestial bronze swords. Don't worry Percy; your accuracy isn't going bad." Thalia said as she swiped at the giant with a claw that she had created out of lighting. She hit her target and the giant blew up in bones.

"Okay…" I stepped across the pile of bones and then searched around to see if I could find the fifth shard. "No shard here, guys," I kept on walking and searching.

No other monsters attacked for a long time, and we soon got tired of searching. I slumped onto the ground, leaning against a pile of bones. "I can't find it, where is it?"

"Chiron could've been wrong about this place," Annabeth suggested.

"No, no he's never wrong." Thalia shook her head, frustrated.

Then my head bonked against something sharp. "Ow!" I rubbed my head and turned around to see a white shard cleverly hidden behind the bone pile I was leaning against. "I found it!!! Yes!!!"

"Good job, Percy!" Thalia and Annabeth said and Grover high- fived me.

I extracted it from the bones, careful not to disturb any and send another crazy monster at us, and put it in the bag that we kept the other shards in.

"Okay then let's go back to Camp Half- Blood!" Annabeth clapped her hands and started heading back the way we came.

We spent about ten minutes wandering around the Valley of Bones until we found the exit. We entered the forest once again and then a snake jumped onto my head.

"GETITOFFGETIFOFFGETIFOFF!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and clawed at my head at the snake.

"Aw don't worry Percy it's harmless." Thalia took the long snake off my head and set it upon the ground, where it then slid away.

"I HATE snakes!" I shuddered as we reached the end of the forest. "Hey wasup Blackj-" I stopped cold in my tracks. Blackjack wasn't there, and neither were his friends.

_**Dun dun dun… Please R&R! Thanks guys!**_


End file.
